Finding happiness oneshot
by S01writer
Summary: Guoenji broke up, he wanted to forget her so he call...


**-Finding Happiness?-**

Guoenji Shuuya sat down on the bench at the park. He sighed heavily leaning onto the bench both of his hands were kept in his pant's pockets. A minute ago, his girlfriend-no his ex-girlfriend had broken up with him. She said that they were not compatible even if they've known each other and being in a relationship for years. Perhaps, her heart had fallen for someone else. He knows that he needs to forget about her and everything relating to her. But how?

As if his prayers were granted, he shut his eyes as he sensed a paper slammed onto his face. He took it off his face and take one look at the paper, "These drawings are ugly" he said. He stood and was bout to throw it into the bin beside the bench. But then, an instinct tells him to flip the paper and read it again, "Heartbroken? Lonely? Finding happiness? We can give you? What is this thing?" he looked lower and saw a phone number. Maybe…just maybe, this is what he needs to get his mind off her. He dialed the number.

"Moshi moshi" greeted a very cheerful woman's voice.

"ugh…hello" Guoenji greeted back, "Is this the paper that offer Finding happiness?"

"yes sir! We'll send happiness right to you! But before that we're going to need a few information and you will need to bank in the money first" the cheerful voice said.

"ok, what is it?"

Guoenji gave her the information she needed such as full name, age and his house address. Since he himself came from a wealthy family, so he didn't mind the 5000 yen to bank into the agency. Besides, the woman promised if he wasn't satisfied, they'll return half of the payment. After doing the payment, the ash blonde boy straightly went home. He did request for the afternoon anyway.

When he was watching the news at his living room, the bell rings. He turned his head towards the door and turned off the television, "perhaps, they're here?" he thought. He quickly stood and walked towards the main door and opened it.

Wait, he know this person, "I apologize sir.." the person was looking down at the paper, "Sir Kazeichimaru? The gate was opened so I thought-" she froze as she looked at him, "Guoenji Shuuya?"

He raised a brow, he'd recognized a skyblue windy hairstyle like this anywhere. They've had history about the alien thingy years ago. But, he had never get the name, "You're the one with Hiroto back then?"

She sighed, "Suzuno, Suzuno Fuusuke" she said taking out her hand to shake with him.

He looked at her outfit. It was a sleeveless blue mini jacket with sakura flowers decoration on it and a matching one piece dress covering until her thigh exposing her milky white legs. She was also wearing a pair of blue heels that helped her looks taller, "Guoenji Shuuya" he said shaking hands with her.

"I know" she pulled back, "You fake your name?" She asked.

"yeah" the boy answered.

There was a pregnant silent appearing between them and the atmosphere was awkward, "oh fuck this" she clenched the paper in her head and threw it in the bin beside his door, "why are you looking for happiness?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

He took her by the wrist and pulled her inside to the living room, "have a seat, I'm going to get my jacket" she did as told and he left upstairs to his room.

She leaned in the couch and sighed, they've promised her 60% of today's profit if she can make this guy happy somehow, "Guoenji Shuuya" she whispered, "Never thought we could meet again"

"and so we did" he said and she turned her head to him. She blushed a little. Well, because her skin is fair, a little blush meant a lot, "come on" he said.

They both walked out of the house and he locked the door, "you haven't answered my question"

Walking side by side, Guoenji put his hands into his pockets again, "I broke up with my girlfriend, I need to take things off my mind" he finally admitted. The girl murmured, I see. Suddenly, there was a grumbling sound and he turned to her.

She covered her red face with her left hand and clenched onto her stomach with her right hand as her stomach keep making sounds, "ouh sorry, I haven't had lunch" she said.

"same" he said, "let's have lunch first then" he turned to her with a smile.

"oh, I know the best place we can go to" she said excited, "come" she grabbed his hand and happily walked to a ramen restaurant 100 meters away from their current location. They both went inside and choose a seat at the corner of the restaurant. After they were seated, she said, "I usually came here with Clara and Rhionne" he raised a brow, "umm…they were my teammates" He nodded.

"oh dear, gazel sama" a waitress came a greet them. The woman had tanned skin, light lilac eyes, light pink lips and pinkish-maroon hair in 2 drill curls.

Guoenji looked at the waitress and then looked at his female company, there was a mixture of disgust, regret and hatred on her face, "Since when did you work here? Keeve?" her hands curled into fist.

The woman flipped her curly hair, "well, since father made that deal, gaia had also take the challenge" she winked, "anyway" she gave them two menu books," since when you have a boyfriend?"

"how observant" she mocked, "off my case" she gesture a 'shoo' with her hand, Keeve rolled her eyes and left them. Suzuno still glared at her as she left.

As Suzuno tried to shift her mind to the menu, Guoenji asked, "what deal?"

Suzuno looked up to him and sighed, "You see, our father which you know as our godfather. He promised us if we manage to collect our own money in 5 months, he will double it up"

Guoenji nodded, "Interesting" He went through the list of the menu, "You're doing this for the same reason?"

"no" she didn't hesitate, "There were some Diamond Dust joined in the deal. But, some didn't mind about it" she looked at him, "all this 'good time' thingy, was Prominence's idea. They wanted to collect money to join next year's football frontier. But today, all of them were booked so they asked me instead with a promise of 30% of today's profit" she changed the topic as the woman returned to them ready to take their order.

Keeve looked at Suzuno and said, "Tokyo Tempura Ramen and watermelon juice" Suzuno nodded, "I've always thinks your taste combination is weird" she turned to Guoenji, "and you young man?"

"I'll have the same as her" Keeve nodded and left them after taking the menu. Guoenji looked at her, "Why didn't you join too?" he asked.

She smiled, "Let's say, I don't actually have time for this" she held her hand together on the table and looked at them, "I'm going to fly to England by the end of this month" she smiled softly.

"you're going to play for England?"

"oh no" she looked at him, "I'm not playing soccer anymore, I wanted to continue my study as a doctor there, I've got sponsorship"

"Doctor huh" he suddenly reminded of his father, "It's a great thing"

Then their food arrived at their table. "Itadkimas" both of them started eating. Guoenji widened his eyes because it was very delicious. He raised his head was about to say something to her but froze there. He watched how her milky fair skin turned pink around the cheek area maybe due to the warmth of the food. And how her pink lips changed to red when she slurped in the ramen. Her cheeks her ears and her neck turn pinkish white. The young man blushed and looked away eating his ramen. He had to stop his eyes from travelling lower anyway. Since when did she became so fair and beautiful? He asked himself. As far as he remembers, the Diamond Dust Captain that he went against few years ago was not this fair. Seriously, how long does she did not play under the sun?, "My skin went into a rapid recovery, since I stop soccer two years ago" she answered his mind's question. He turned to her who took one more sip of the ramen, "I get that question and that reaction a lot" she answered his mind again.

"I see" he replied

After paying for the food, they left the restaurant and back on road again, "This is boring" she said, "let's have a real fun"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"To the amusement park"

-**Finding Happiness?-**

The sun had set giving view of a beautiful night stars and here they are both are riding on the slow moving ferris wheel. Suzuno was looking at the pictures printed for them from each of the rides they've taken, "hey hey, look at this one" Suzuno pulled Guoenji's shirt and showed him the picture of his I'm-going-to-die-today-face with her screaming while riding the roller coaster, "You looked so ugly" She chuckled. He glared at her but then spurted into laughter.

"How about this one?" He took another picture where they were riding the giant pendulum ride, "Look at you, you looked like an alien" He pointed her face that turned green, holding herself from throwing up.

Suzuno blushed hard, "It can't be helped! They were spinning!"

Guoenji chuckled and took another picture. A picture where they agreed to do the wedding challenge. He looked at himself wearing a white tuxedo and a bowtie. And then his eyes shifted to the woman beside him, she was wearing a veil, with white gown and sparkly snowflake patters at the hem tip. Holding a bouquet of white lily in her hand. Suzuno looked like a real bride in his eyes. They got the highest vote from the public and won the contest. Suzuno still think it's because of Guoenji is the number one fire user striker of the country, they won, "I like this one best" he said softening eyes looking at her.

The girl also softened her eyes, "me too"

When their circling was about to end, they packed up the photos which they requested to print 2 copies each because both want one. They then got down the ferris wheel, "Look Guoenji" her voice beamed with excitedness, "It's fireworks" she took his hand and pulled him, "Come on! Let's take a better look!" But then, the girl being too excited, she did not notice the hole on the road and fell on her face.

"Suzuno!" quickly, Guoenji helped her up, "hey you okay?"

She twitched in pain, "I guess" she looked at her feet and saw that her right heel had broken and there's a scratch on her right knee, and she felt pain around her ankle. Guoenji tried to hep her stand by holding her arm and pull her up but she felt a shot of pain around her ankle, "NO!" she screamed, "My ankle" she then gasped as she felt an arm under her thigh and another behind her back. Guoenji lifted her up bridal style and put her on a bench near to them.

He then kneeled down in front of her taking a look at her ankle, "I think you twisted it" he said. He looked up to her, "wait here, don't go anywhere" he stood and left her there.

"I'm not going anywhere?"

A few minutes later he returned with a plastic that have a red cross on it. He kneeled in front of her again. When he was taking out the things he bought, he saw her knuckles were pinkish and she was gripping at her skirt's hemline. He looked up at her face and saw how her milky skin turned red again. Then, he realized his position, "Oh, forgive me" he said taking off his jacket and put it on her lap. He heard a silent thank you from her.

Suzuno gasped as she felt a cold wet piece of cloth on her ankle, "Thanks again Guoenji… it really helps" she smiled down at him.

"no problem, we've done this all our lives anyway, we're soccer player remember" he smiled back. After about 20 minutes he took out the ice and wiped her ankle. When it was dry, he wrapped the ankle with the elastic bandage that he bought. Suzuno watched how his hand delicately circle her ankle. He ended up the wrappings by wrapping the entire foot about 7 centimeters above the ankle, "now" he held her ankle gently and stood lifting it up.

"What are you doin?!" Suzuno snapped.

"Elevating?"

"Not now! Put my feet down" she said.

"oh right" he said putting her feet down. Then, he take out a plaster and pasted it on her scratched knee, "There, done" after that, he sat beside her. He looked at how she gazed down at her bandaged ankle, "You okay?" he asked.

"My shoe is broken, my ankle sprained" She sighed, "I guess, we'll stop here right?" she nervously laughed.

Guoenji looked at her and softened, "I had a good time with you" he then nervously scratched behind his neck, "What do you think if go out again one day?"

She smiled at him, "yeah why not"


End file.
